warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mapleshade
Author:Silver Mapleshade is one of the most evil cats of the clans. Yes. She is. But is she really that bad? Is she a cat who just wants to love? Yes. Ever since Mapleshade was a kit, every single she knew betrayed her. Her family, her father, her friends, her leader, her mate. This is Mapleshade's story, from when she was a sweet, loving cat to a cruel, black hearted murder. Alleginces ThunderClan: Leader: Stormstar-Dark gray tabby with yellow eyes and black stripes and paws. Deputy: Scarletsky- Dark red she-cat with very pale amber eyes and a fluffy tail. Medicene Cat: Diamondshine- Bright white she-cat with golden paws and golden eyes. Warriors: Shadeclaw- Pale gray tom with dark blue eyes. Razorfang- Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Moonsky- Black she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Wintersong- White she-cat with grey blue eyes. Blizzardstorm- Huge White tom with dark amber eyes. Fangshatter- White tom with black tabby stripes and dark hazel eyes. Apprentice: Marigoldpaw Rosesky- Pale Tortishell and white she-cat with dark green eyes. Apprentice: Flowerpaw Coldflower- Very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. Stonestripe- Gray tabby tom with a white vest and laws and yellow eyes. Tigershade- Ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes. Frostrose- White she-cat with a pale gray paw and blue eyes. Jaycloud- White she-cat with dark brown patches and amber eyes. Apprentices: Marigoldpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with white paws and pale amber eyes. Flowerpaw- Toritshell she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. Queens: Hollysong- Torishell she-car with blue eyes. (Mother of Fangshatter's kits; Maplekit-Tortishell and white she-cat with amber eyes, Snowkit, white tom with hazel eyes, and Songkit, small brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes) Elders: Dawnflower- Very old blind and death brown tabby she-cat with white chest an paws and green eyes, 145 moons old, Wolfstar's mother Tomwhisker- Ginger tabby tom with brown stripes and blue eyes. RiverClan: Leader: Streamstar- Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Rockpebble- Dark grayish-brown tom with yellow eyes. Medicene Cat: Catnipleaf- Brown she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors: Hazelmist- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Marshclaw- Red brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Graytalon- Dark gray tom with black laws and a black muzzle and amber eyes. Apprentice- Stormpaw Watersong- Pale blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Lightingpaw Apprentices: Lightingpaw- Pale gray and white tom with yellow eyes. Stormpaw- Handsome dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Queens: Birdstream- Blue gray and white she-cat with green eyes(Mother of Marshclaw's kits; Redkit, Mistkit) WindClan: Leader: Skystar- White tom with black patches and yellow eyes. Deputy: Swirlbreeze- Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Birchpaw Medicene Cat: Mintberry- Cremish brown she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Ruepaw Warriors: Brightshade- Brown and black tom with amber eyes. Breezesky- Brown tabby she-cat with a pale brown belly and muzzle and green eyes. Adderstrike- Black tom with blue eyes. Airmist- Very pale gray she-cat with grey eyes Apprentices: Birchpaw- Whits tom with brown paws and stripes and green eyes Ruepaw- Brown she-cat with white stripes and paws and dark brown eyes. ShadowClan: Leader: Darkstar- Black she-cat with silver stripes and amber eyes. Deputy: Applefur- Red brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Medicene Cat: Rainheart- Dark gray and pale gray tom with blur eyes. Warriors: Fernthorn- Black she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes. Boltstrike- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Shatteredpaw Nightshatter- Black tom with a white tiled tail and amber eyes. Apprentice- Blackpaw Apprentices: Shatteredpaw- Dark brown tom with black paws and amber eyes. Blackpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Cats Outside The Clans: Primrose- White she-cat with green eyes. Ray- Golden brown tom with green eyes. Prologue You are sitting on a small rock, licking your paw, minding your bussines. Then suddenly, a ragged toristeshell she-cat jumps on you. "Who are you? What'd you want? Why are here?" The she-cat hisses, her claws digging into your fur. You struggle to get free under her tight grip. You start to panic. "I'm sorry! Please! I didn't know any one lived here! I just wanted to be alone!" You yowl at her. The cat spits. "Too bad," She growls. "You shouldn't be here anyway. Now I'm going I kill you." You close your eyes and fall limp. "Fine then." You murmmer. "Go ahead. I've already earned so much betrayl. Everyone wants me dead, anyway." The cat's eyes cloud. She gets off you, letting you go. You stand up, looking at her in confusion. "I know what's it's like," She murmmers. You look at her, puzzled. Is she mental or something? You think. This cat is creeping you out. She looks at you, her eyes burning into yours. "You think I'm crazy don't you?" You nod without thinking. She sighs. "Well, I don't blame you. I've had a hard life you see," The cat says, her voice full of grief. "Why?" You ask. The she-cat looks at you, her eyes full of tears. "Sit down and I'll tell you," The cat says. "This is going to take a long time." You sit on a clump of leaves. The cat takes a deep breath. "So it started when I was a kit...." Chapter 1 "This is your last chance, Fangshatter." Maplekit blinked her eyes open. She was lying in the Nursey in her mother's nest. "Why are you so cruel to them?" Maplekit pricked her eyes. That was Hollysong's, her mother, voice. Maplekit stood up and padded to the entrance of the Nursey. There she was, confronting Fangshatter. A chill rippled down Maplekit's spine. She turned towards her younger siblings, Songkit and Snowkit. "Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting again?" Maplekit whimpered to them. "Fangshatter bit Snowkit's ear eailer," Songkit trembled. Snowkit nodded, his eyes in pain. Maplekit noticed that part of his ear was bleeding. "Those kits are worthless," Maplekit heard Fangshatter snarl. It hurt, but Maplekit was used to her father being aggressive and abuse around her and her mother. That was all he did to them for four moons. He even attacked Hollysong sometimes. But Hollysong never told anyone. Maplekit thought it was because Fangshatter would problem kill her. Maplekit decided to go into the conversation. She peered out of the Nursey carefully so they didn't see her. She beckoned Snowkit and Songkit to come. They did, all three of the tiny kits huddled so close togther with fear. "No they're not!" Hollysong yowled. "What have they ever done to you? You've abused them since they were born! You almost killed Songkit!" Songkit trembled beside Maplekit. Maplekit looked at the huge scar on Songkit's back; remembering the day Fangshatter almost killed her. "They've ruined my life!" Fangshatter growled, unsheting his long, thorn sharp claws. "Just like you have." The coldness in his voice sent a ripple down Maplekit's spine. He was so cruel. And no cat knows why. Before Hollysong could say anything, Fangshatter swiped his claw in Hollysong's face. Hollysong, her face dripping with blood, jumped back. "That's what you get for ruinin my life, you pice of fox dung." Fangshatter growled and stomped away. Maplekit and her siblings were frozen with fear. There were four scratchs on Hollysong's face. They went from below her ear to below her chin. Half of her face was covered with blood. "Mommy!" Maplekit yowled. She raced towards her, nuzzling and licking her. Snowkit and Songkit padded after her. "Oh, Maplekit." Hollysong chocked. Tears fell down from her face. "Did you kits hear any of that?" Maplekit and her litter-mates nodded. "We heard all of it," Snowkit growled. Hollysong sighed and licked each kit on top of their heads. "I'm so sorry, my lovelys," She murmmed. "Why does Fangshatter hate us?" Songkit whimpered. Hollysong face was now smeared with tears. "He does love you, darling," Hollysong murmmed to her. "He's just embrassed to admit it." Maplekit wasn't convinced though. If Fangshatter loved them, he wouldn't have attacked Songkit and Snowkit. "Oh my goodness what happened to you?" Wintersong, ThunderClan's medicene cat, padded up to Hollysong. Hollysong's eyes went wide with fear. Please tell her about Fangshatter, Mother! Maplekit wanted to yowl. However, if Hollysong or any of the kits told any cat about Fangshatter, Fangshatter would kill them. Every single one of them. "I uh-" Hollysong stammered. "I- scratched myself while dreaming. I didn't mean too. I was having a horrible dream, and you know how I move in my dream?" Wintersong sighed. Then she turned towards Snowkt. "Oh my! Your ear!" She gasped. Snowkit looked down. "He scratched it on a thorn," Hollysong meowed, licking Snowkit's bloody ear. "We are both so careless." Wintersong sighed. "Come along then, you two." She beckoned Hollysong and Snowkit with her tail. She turned towards Maplekit and Songkit. "You two go see your father," She meowed. "No!" Hollysong yowled. Wintersong shot her a puzzled look. "I mean," Hollysong stammered. "That they should see Diamondshine instead. Fangshatter is on patrol." Wintersong narrowed her eyes but then nodded. She padded away, Snowkit and Hollysong behind her. Tears started to fall down Maplekit's face. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Epilouge Category:Fanfictions Category:Silver's Fanfictions